


Is It Love

by WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover/pseuds/WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover





	1. Chapter 1

On the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarrier, they have brought aboard another prisoner, one that have have messed with before, Loki. S.H.I.E.L.D. has made a few prisons on the lower level of the Helicarrier just for this reason. One person is already down there in one of the glass containers.  
Loki is shoved into the other container across from the occupied one. The girl inside looks over to get a look at who it is. She doesn't seem impressed at the messy face that he has. His face has a few bleeding cuts along with having a bit of dirt staining his pale face. His clothes are dirty as well, but somehow show no tear in them. His long black hair on the other hand, its tangled and sticking out everywhere. He tries straightening it out by coursing his fingers though it.  
The girl is laying on the floor on her back looking at him wondering what he is doing here, he's clearly not from around here. Her hands sit on her stomach. Her long brown hair is messy, and her red bangs cover a bit of her face. She has a jacket on, much likes Loki's but a lighter green and a yellow inside. Part of the bottom is black with a weird marking on the back, as the sleeves and waist have a band of yellow. Her undershirt is a blueish silver, and her skirt is the same color but with navy blue diamonds in the middle and purple and orange horizontal lines towards the bottom with light green leggings under that.  
Loki catches her emerald eyes staring at him though her bangs. He sits down on the far side of the prison and folds his hands with his elbows on his knees. He seems to be trying to thinking of something. ''You don't have to stare at me. I am who you think.''  
She says nothing and closes her eyes as if she was about to go to sleep.  
Loki looks at her, trying to figure what she could have done to get into here. He doesn't exactly wish to talk to her, but is very curious to know about her.  
She suddenly jumps up and picks up a thick book that is sitting on a ledge. She opens up and seems to be skimming the pages, until she begins to talk. ''I must be guessing wrong since I do not know who you are.''  
Loki opens his mouth to says something but she keeps talking. ''Before you go off rambling about the things you've done and how its near impossible about not hearing about you-unless if you live under a rock-I'll say this: I don't pay attention to things that go on in the world because everything eventually ends in death so whats the point of listening to it, always depressing. Now,'' she places a red ribbon down the page she was on and closes the book and looks at him, pushing the red out of her face. ''What's your name, stranger, and where are you from?''  
''I'm Loki Laufeyson, I come from Asgard but I was born on Jotunheim. I'm sure you have heard about Thor, I am his younger brother you could say.''  
''You're Loki? I imaged you a bit different,'' she sets the book down. ''Possibly a bit more like Thor. Then again, you aren't even one of his kind. So, what did you do to get stuck on this boat?'' she sits in the middle of her prison.  
''I did a numerous amount of things. Took the lives of innocents, destroyed the whole city, well, majority of it. Who are you and why is a young lady like you stuck here?''  
''Name's Kat Misk, and my story is short yet long. I actually use to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. but I kept getting into trouble, as always, not a good thing in my name. I thought I finally escaped them after I was committed for murder but I was found once the building I was in caught on fire.''  
''So you're a killer. Kill the innocent, or kill the one's who should have the death sentence brought upon them.''  
''Lets say my first kill was an accident, and then I got a rush.''  
''The way you speak makes me believe that you are from Midgard, am I correct?''  
''Correct enough. So, I've heard a bit of you from your brother, I've never been sure how much of it is true, so why don't you tell me about yourself, by the looks of you, you do seem a bit mischievous and sneaky.''  
''Not much to me besides all the lies I've been fed,'' he snarls, remembering everything that has been going. ''I grew up believing that one day I would be king, and then Odin tells me I am not even of Asgard, that I'm really a frost giant.''  
''You don't look like a giant to me, you seem like a normal height of a man on Earth if you ask me.''  
''Good thing I wasn't asking you then,'' he goes back to his ranting. ''As a child however, I was always going around doing tricks and casting spells, but Thor was always up for adventure, he always wanted to fight, even as we got older, I thought for sure I'd get the throne because of his crazy antics, no, because I am the one that parents tell scary stories about to their children at night.''  
''You wished to become something more? To show people wrong that you can be a great king? Seems fair enough to me. To be a ruler sometimes you must kill in order to gain the people's trust.''  
''You seem to understand a bit. Has the same happened to you?''  
''Not exactly. When I was little I was sneaky and loved to pull pranks, my sister however did not. She loves adventure, and she was always the first to tell our mother whenever I was up to something. The strangest thing is, is that when me and her started to work here, Thor seemed to have a bit of a liking for her, guess she's a bit stronger than most women, but whatever, our mother always told us that we have some sort of God power within us.''  
''You with power? I'm aware that you've informed me about you killing before, but you look like a lady that's just trying to get by while trying to find someone to settle with. What kind of power could you possibly have that could hurt anyone?''  
She smirks. Her eyes close and she sits up straight with her hands resting on her knees.  
Loki watches her, waiting for something to happen. He starts to feel a pain in his head. He ignores it at first but then it begins to hurt more. He starts to see images that he's never seen before. He softly screams in pain, not wanting to confess that he is in pain, but he can no longer hold it back by just biting his lip. It suddenly stops and just leaves the back of his head throbbing. He opens his eyes to see Kat standing up and leaning against a beam inside the container looking at him smirking.  
''Psionic blast: to overload an others mind causing pain, memory loss, lack of consciousness, or even vegetative state. I'm also invulnerable, really isn't that much fun to have when you want to get hurt.''  
''You seem a bit more fun then how you come off, Kat.''  
''I haven't had anyone to talk to in months, I've come to have to amuse myself some days. I've grown bored of reading for some dull reason,'' she turns around and sounds dramatic as she picks up her book again. ''Over a thousand pages and with the time I have I can finish it within a day if I feel like it, or else I just lay on the ground and talk to myself, but now you have come! A god who is really not a god at all.''  
''Please, don't remind me.''  
''I'll remind you as long as you hate it, that's my specialty,'' she smiles slightly. Loki smiles back with an evil grin knowing that he will enjoy having her around.


	2. Chapter 2

''Are you sure its safe with having those two down there together?'' Steve asks the group. ''They both have mischievous plans and they are free to talk to each other.''  
''Well where else were we going to put him, Steve?'' Tony says holding a glass of whiskey.  
''Kat has been on board for months and we haven't done a thing with her, should we do something with her, she needs to pay for the crime she has done.''  
''We've been hoping she'd go back to being on our side,'' Clint says his thoughts. ''She was a good teammate, and we'd all hate to have her against us, plus Ash won't let us do anything, she's the one that mainly believes that she'll snap out of it.''  
''She'll go insane in there if anything, yet somehow she hasn't. I'm glad she's out of our picture, ever since she was little she caused problems, there is no way she'll change now,'' Natasha brings up.  
''Just because she's always been like this doesn't mean she wouldn't change, you never know,'' Tony says. ''Her and I were close and got along fine, but I can tell that she isn't going to change, she has nothing to snap out of, its just who she is!''  
''Didn't Ash say something about the two of them going to Asgard?'' Steven says. ''I remember her saying that Thor should be coming here soon now that he knows we have Loki, she was going to ask to take her to their world.''   
''As long as she's out of here. I'd rather have Loki around than her,'' Natasha says walking out of the room leaving the three guys alone standing in the room.  
''Steve's right though, the two of them talking freely doesn't seem like the greatest idea, then again if Kat wanted to escape she would have done something by now, but all she does is read or lay on the floor and talk to herself,'' Clint says.  
''You know her the best Clint, do you really think she would try to escape?'' Steve says.  
''She could have done it by now, she could have killed any of us if she wanted, either she has a plan and is waiting to put it in motion, or else she knows what she's done and wants to pay for her crimes.''  
''The two of those are completely different, how are we to know which one?'' Tony asks after drinking is glass of whiskey and setting it on the bar.  
''We're going to have to wait and see, there's no other way to tell, not like she'd tell the truth,'' he gets lost in the monitor that shows what's going on in her cell.

 

''You have never tried to get out of here?''  
''Never. At first I was trying to come up with ways, but the truth is, they're just gonna find me again, is it really worth it? Is it really freedom when you're constantly looking behind your shoulder? I may try one day, but at the moment I'd rather have then fret over me and what they're going to do with me.''  
''I may have heard that they were going to send you to Asgard with me whenever Thor gets back from doing something for Odin. So he should be here by tomorrow.''  
''Looks like I'll still be stuck with you then,'' she is standing up and pacing around the cell.  
''I'll get a chance to meet your sister,'' Loki is now against the door of the cell looking at her as they converse.  
''Trust me, if you hate Thor, you won't like her much, those two are connect like a mage and their spell book. It disgusts me sometimes. Do you have anyone that you care about?''  
''I've never found a woman, nor will I ever more likely. I don't have an interest in love, barely even friendship. What makes you think that I would have someone?''  
''Dispute the chaos you cause, you seem like you could be sweet to someone, but only if you truly like them. You aren't bad looking either, your face is a bit dirty, but nothing you can't fix,'' she chuckles. ''Decent sense of style as well. One could say your cute.''  
He feels his cheeks become a bit warm but does nothing to make it stop. ''I couldn't imagine a beautiful young lady like yourself not having a man to love.''  
''Ha!'' she stop walking. '' You actually made me laugh. That would only happen in dreams!''  
''Because you don't let them or because you've never found the one that you would waste time on.''  
''Possibly both,'' she turns to him. ''What is the use of love? Is one truly perfect for another? Does anyone really know the meaning of love, I think not,'' she brushes the hair out of her face with her fingers, then continues to course her fingers though her hair making it a lot smoother and less messy.''  
The two have small talk until the other falls asleep and the other slowly drifts into a slumber as well.


	3. Chapter 3

''Kat. Hey Kat, wake up! Kat!''  
''Stop poking me Ash! I'm sleeping!'' Kat curls up into a tight ball and hides her face.  
''We're leaving Kat, taking you to Asgard,'' Ash wears clothing as if she was from Asgard. She normally wears a brown skirt that reaches her knees, her top is armor, silver and blue, with a chocolate brown undershirt. She has purple ribbon twisting down her shoulders and is then tucked into her armor and then comes out cascading down. On her forearms she has metal gantlets, one purple with her name carved into it in the Viking language, and the other blue. She has the purple ribbon wrapping around her arm and them tucked into the blue gantlet, and she has the same done to her left leg and it goes into her boot.  
''Leave without me, I'm sleeping,'' she complains groggy.  
Sigh. Ash stands up and grabs her sister by the hair. Even before she begins to pull on her hair Kat feels it and spreads out from her ball kicking Ash's feet causing her to fall on her back. Kat begins to laugh hysterically and uncontrollably. She lays on the floor spread out laughing as if something hilarious just happened.  
Ash stands up. ''Ugh, we need to get you some damn sugar,'' she mumbles grabing Kat by her arm and makeing her stand up. ''One would think that you're insane.''  
Kat calms herself down once she is on her feet. ''Is anyone really sane? Or is everyone's reality just different from everyone else?''  
Ash moves her yellow hair behind her ears showing off her golden eyes with gold eye shadow on.  
''Well don't you look lovely this morning. Your hair is a bit messy, you should brush that.''  
''Compared to your rats nest, my hair looks perfect.''  
''You shouldn't compare yourself to others, sister, isn't that what you always told me?''  
''Do you ever shut up,'' Ash puts hand cuffs on Kat's wrists.  
''Do you have my dagger? I'm not leaving without it.''  
''Yes I have it, but there's no way that I'm giving it to you. I only have it because it has been handed down in our family, and I have my shield,'' she hits the shield on her back with her hand.  
''Ah yes, your family of vikings. Is that why we're going to Asgard?''  
''Did they just say that they are vikings?'' Loki says his thoughts out loud, but only Thor hears.  
''Yes, you have something against them? Like you do with everyone else?''  
''No, its just that they are known for being barbaric and destructive.''  
''You shall fit in with them very well then, Loki,'' the two brothers begin to walk up a flight of stairs until they get outside.  
The Helicarrier is up in the air and the wind is blow fiercely. The sun is shinning making everyone blind. Ash and Kat have finally found their way out and Ash looks as if she's had enough of her twin sister. As they stand near the two brothers it is a very noticeable height difference between the girls and guys. The gods are at the least a foot taller than the twins.  
Thor looks up at the clear blue sky and a light brighter than the sun falls down on the four and they appear in a bright tunnel filled with different colors. Not even a minute later the appear in the Bifrost where they are greeted by the guard Heimdall. He takes his sword out of the floor and the light goes out behind them. The four of them begin to walk across the bridge to the large city of Asgard.  
Thor walks in the front, Ash in the back, leaving Loki and Kat in the middle, walking side by side. They walk though the city to get to the castle.  
Loki decides to have a bit of small talk. ''What was up with your reaction this morning?''  
Kat thinks back to back in the Helicarrier. ''When I was laughing?'' its the only strange things that sticks out to her.  
He nods. ''Do you always act like that when you wake up?''  
''No. Sometimes I tend to have an episode, and I will laugh about nothing, normally because I'm delusional, that happens when I don't have enough sugar. Most mortals become like that when they have too much sugar, but I'm the opposite.''  
''Of course you are.''  
They get to the castle and Thor takes Loki into the throne room to talk to Odin. Ash and Kat stay outside of the room.  
''So this is where you come when you aren't with the rest of the Avengers. Not a bad place,'' Kat takes a good look around the hall. ''No wonder you are always dressed like that.''  
''I've always had an interest in this kind of clothing, and I had a chance to wear it, so I did. You've always had an interest in the Norse Mythology, and you didn't even recognize Loki.''  
''No one knew exactly what the Gods looked like, and that man does not have blond hair, every picture of Loki that I have seen, he has blond hair, that's black, and his skin is snow.''  
''We are related to some of these Gods, one of ancestors was in a relationship with one of the Norse Gods.''  
''Is that why you are dating one?''  
''It means we are welcomed here to learn about one of our ancestors.''  
''I think that we are the Gemini twins.''  
Ash puts her hand over her face. ''Kat,'' she mumbles.  
''I'm serious! We're twins but we are totally different, but yet the same person!''  
A few minutes later Thor and Loki come out of the room and look to the side to see that Ash is about to kill Kat. Ash's hair has turned fiery red along with her eyes.  
Loki notices the two. ''Oh my.''  
''What are you doing?'' Thor yells at Kat.  
''I made her a bit hot,'' she smirks raising an eyebrow.  
Ash hears Thor's voice and tries calming down. Her hair and eyes have turned to an orange. ''Are you okay Ash?''  
''I'm fine, she's just annoying me.''  
''I'm surprised you haven't learned to deal with me.''  
Ash feels her head getting warm again causing her hair and eyes to go deeper in color. Thor puts his hands on her shoulders. ''Calm down, Ash,'' Thor looks up and over at the guards by the door. ''Guards! Take these two down to the dungeon.''  
Two guards come over and begin to lead the two to the dungeon.  
Thor leads Ash outside so she can calm down. ''I had forgotten that you told me that your hair and eyes change when you get upset. I thought that she had done something to you. Do you feel fine?''  
''I feel fine,'' she sits on the stone railing which makes her closer to Thor's height. ''I shouldn't have let her nonsense get to me. She loves to mess with me. Me and her use to get along so well.''  
He leans over the railing, slouching a bit so that him and Ash are at the same height. ''That's how me and Loki were. We played together, fought together, grew up together, but all that means nothing to him now, and all he wants is destruction and to be a king.''  
''I don't know what she wants though. She does things without a reason.''  
''There is always a reason. Maybe growing up she felt beneath you and wishes to show that she is the greater. I'm just basing it off of how Loki is, so I'm not really sure.''  
''Those two could be really dangerous together, perfect for one another.''  
''And you are for me,'' Thor looks into her eyes smiling and she looks back doing the same.


	4. chapter 4

Loki and Kat are walking down the hall in the dungeon with a guard in front of them and one behind them. A guard takes down the shield in a cell and pushes Loki inside. Just as he is about to close it and open the one from across it, something starts happening near the entrance of the dungeon. The guard shoves Kat into the same cell, closes the transparent shield and the two guards run down the hall.  
''What's going on down there?'' Loki asks out loud.  
''I didn't get a chance to look,'' she sits down and tries looking down the hall. ''I think someone got out. I don't know what else would be going on.''  
They hear an explosion that comes from the direction the guards ran to. ''Well, its nothing good,'' Loki sits down and looks at the handcuffs that are still on his wrists trying to think of a way to get them off.  
Kat takes her eyes off of the hall and over at Loki. ''So, I've been wondering, what is it exactly that you're able to do. You're the God of Mischief, you've got to be able to do something good.''  
''Numerous of things. Teleportation, sorcery, animate objects and I can change my shape. Very easy to trick people when they don't know who you really are,'' he smirks.  
''Know of anyway to get out of here then? Or at least get these shackles off?''  
''Sadly no,'' he hears yelling at the end of the hall. ''Whats going on out there?''  
Kat turns her head to the shield and smirks.

 

They are about to lean in for a kiss when an alarm goes off. ''The dungeon?'' Ash says. ''Do you think?'' she fades off with her sentence knowing that Thor knows who she's talking about.  
''It couldn't possibly be them. We've only been here for only minutes,'' he puts his arm up to call his hammer, and grips it firmly in his fist and begins to walk towards the dungeon. Ash grabs the round shield off her back and on her arms an follows behind Thor.  
The two reach it and see that the Warriors Three have beat them to it, but with the price of a few dead guards on the ground. ''What happened here?''  
''It seemed as if the prisoners resent being in prison,'' Fandral jokes.  
They all ignore what he has said and Volstagg talks. ''We were down here because we heard that Loki was coming down, so we thought if he decided to attempted an escape we'd be here to stop him but instead other prisoners decided to try to escape.''  
Hogun speaks up. ''They went ballistic. Everything was fine, then all of a sudden the shield breaks and they go on a rampage. They didn't say a thing, just a battle cry and then somehow took down the shield.''  
''Where is Loki,'' Thor says demanding more than asking.  
Fandral points to the end of the hall. ''All the way at the end. Along with that girl who kinda looks like him.''  
Thor storms down the hall. He'd hate to blame his brother on what has happened, but the fact that they walk down here and a fight breaks out has some kind of mischief written on it.  
Ash rushes down the hall thinking that her sister could have something to do with this as well.  
''Loki!'' Kat gets up and away from the transparent yellow shield. Loki stands up as he hears his name being called. ''Loki, what did you have to do with what happened down there,'' Thor demands.  
''I haven't done a thing. I know as much as you. Less actually. I don't know what it looks like down there. Mind if I ask you to get these chains off me now?'' he holds out his arms showing him the cuffs on his wrists.  
''Thor,'' Ash mumbles grabbing onto his arm. Thor turns to her paying no attention to his brother. ''Shouldn't we get those two separated? They shouldn't be near each other.''  
''I'm sure they'll still find a way, but I agree,'' he turns back around and takes down the shield. He goes over to Loki to takes the cuffs off.  
''Come here, Kat,'' Ash calls her sister. Kat slowly walks over to her.  
''So how many can you take at once,'' Loki calls out to Kat. Thor has a confused look on his face not knowing what he is talking about.  
''Only one if you want it to really hurt!'' she smirks devilishly with her stare burning into Thor's mind.  
He beings to get a sharp pain in his head. It becomes so painful he starts to shout in pain. ''Thor!'' Ash shouts. She grabs Kat by the arm with all her might and she becomes red.  
Loki kicks his older brother down. Kat hits Ash in the face with her fist and she falls. Loki walks out of the cell. ''Why did that seem a bit easy,'' he says as she takes the cuffs off of Kat.  
''Because there is still the Warriors Three, and these two aren't actually unconscious, but we can change that,'' she smiles and rubs her wrists.  
He gets hit with something heavy and gets rammed into the opposite wall. Loki is laying on the floor with Thor's hammer on top of him. Kat looks back over at Thor. ''I don't want to fight you, Kat.''  
''If you can fight with your brother, you can fight with your girlfriend's sister,'' her glare burns into his eyes causing his mind to overload, and with in seconds should lead to being unconscious, but her concentration gets disrupted by getting hit with a shield. By the time she looks back over at her sister she has already gotten hit in the face with a fist.  
Kat stumbles back. She taps her face with her hand and looks at her pale hand with a trail of blood on a finger. Kat picks up the shield on the ground. The shield has their last name carved into the middle in the Viking language, along with text going around the rim. Kat looks at the shield and reads the text. ''A God can't help or protect you, when they can't even help themselves,'' she throws the shield back but her twin catches it.  
''Good thing we're half Gods then.''  
''Ooo! Gods and Vikings, how barbaric the two of you must be,'' Loki says, stuck on the floor with a hammer on his chest.  
Ash multiplies. A figure of her appears at Kat's side and another figure at her other side while one stays in front of her. She tries to focus on one, but the one she chooses disappears. By the time Kat try to focus on another she is hit in the face with the real Ash's shield and knocked to the ground.  
Thor grabs Kat by her hair. ''Ow! That's connected to my head you know!'' her sister open a cell and Thor pushes her into it and the transparent shield closes her in.  
Thor takes his hammer off of Loki and lifts him up by his arm. ''Did you really think that you could get away.''  
''We all know that I'll get out of here eventually,'' Loki willingly goes into the cell. The shield turns on and he turns around to everyone else. Kat is in the cell across from him. She's on the floor, one leg bent up with an arm over her knee while the other is behind her, holding her up.  
''The two of you better not utter a word to each other,'' Ash says with her hair and eyes returning to yellow. Her and Thor slowly begin to walk towards the entrance.  
Kat and Loki are quiet for what seems to be hours until Loki turns his attention to her once she falls over on the floor. ''So, was it you that made that happen?''  
''Only partly. They weren't mentally stable, so I sent a shock into their brain and the result was quite entertaining.''  
''You could get us killed.''  
''Possibly, but you don't have to follow in my footsteps.''  
He laughs. ''Being with you may be the only thing that will get me though.''  
Kat turns her head to the side looking at him smiling. ''Seems like I got myself a partner.''


	5. chapter 5

''Are you okay, Thor?'' Ash dabs a moist on his head.  
''Yes I'm fine.''  
The two are in a different part of the castle, his room. Thor is sitting on the edge of his bed as he lets Ash fret over him. ''Are you fine, Ash?''  
''Yeah. She only got a chance to hit me once, she mainly went after you for some reason. Are you sure you're okay? I've had her in my mind before and it affected me for hours.''  
''I'm fine, Ash. Sit down and relax, you need to rest, it has been a long day.''  
Ash sits down beside him and rests her head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around her. Outside the sun is setting, causing the sky to become orange and the clouds to be pink. ''Its beautiful out,'' Ash says. ''You have the most perfect view of a sun set.''  
''That's what mother always told me. I've grown to love to watch the sun setting,'' the two are quiet. Soaking in the moment. Thor turns his head and kisses Ash's head, she feels her cheeks get warm. Doesn't take long for the sky to turn black with glitter. ''We should get some sleep. It's been a long day,'' Ash nods and the two get ready to sleep and both crawl into the same bed.

 

A few days pass and nothing happens.  
Down in the dungeon Loki and Kat have been having on and off conversations. Loki is pacing around his cell. His hands are behind his back as he walks. He seems to be deep in his thoughts.  
Kat is laying on the floor combing her fingers though her messy hair.  
Loki stops walking once he turns facing Kat's cell. ''Kat?''  
She sits up. ''What is it?''  
''You can get into people's minds right? Do you think that you would be able to get them to do what you want?''  
''I've never tried.''  
''Here's your chance,'' Loki turns around and continues to pace around the room.  
Kat stands up once she hears footsteps coming closer. She moves closer to the shield. Its Fandral. She begins to concentrate.  
He begins to feel a pain in his head. He rubs he side of his head trying to sooth the pain slightly, but it only becomes worse. He gets between Loki and Kat's cells. Fandral looks over into Loki's from the corner of his eye. All that he is doing is laying down doing nothing. His head starts to hurt more and he looks over at Kat.  
She's leaning against the wall holding an open book in her hand. She seems to be into it. He keeps walking but once he moves his foot forward his head feels like its been struck by a hammer. She keeps her eyes in the book and talking to him telepathicly. ''Take the shield down, Fandral. You'll be in even more pain if you don't.''  
''Kat, get out of my head,'' Fandral speaks out loud.  
''Take it down then,'' she moves her eyes up to see him and looks him dead in the eyes. He starts to be taken over.  
Loki looks over and watches Fandral takes down the shield for his new partner. He sits up not taking his eyes off the two as Fandral helps Kat step down out of he cell.  
''Well aren't you a gentleman. Mind helping my friend get out as well?''  
''I don't mind at all,'' he goes over to Loki's cell and takes down the shield.  
Kat looks at Loki smirking. ''Not a bad idea. I didn't think I could do it, takes a bit too much concentration but I got it to work.''  
Loki steps out of his cell and over to her. ''Job well done, now how do we get out of here without being noticed, and what do we do with him now.''  
Kat crosses an arms over her chest thinking. ''You know this place way better than I do,'' she looks at Fandral. ''I don't want to kill him,'' she stares into his eyes again and he breaks into a shriek with his hands on his head hunching over. ''Guess just make him hurt.''  
''Come on, lets try this way,'' Loki rushes off toward the back of the dungeon after grabbing her arm dragging her with him.  
''Is there an exit this way?''  
''I believe so.''  
''You aren't sure?''  
''Its not like they let me explore down here. I know as much as you do. But there's normally a secret passageway at the end of a long hall.''  
The two keep walking down the hall, down to where there are no prisoners and with barely any light.  
''Why does no one come down here anymore?''  
''Something happened down here and made everything malfunction. There was a major prison break, which is what made them change their cells. Its harder to get out of those cells because of those stupid shields.''  
The two keeps walking and they begin to hear rushing footsteps. They stop and look behind them, they can only make out shadow figures.  
Loki grabs Kat's arm and starts to drag her again. ''Over here!'' he half whispers and half shouts. He takes the two into a gap in the wall.  
The gap is just wide enough for the two to squeeze into. They're pressed against each other with Loki leaning over her. Kat tries not to look up at him, she keeps her head facing out of the gap waiting for the shadows to keep going. They hear the shadows talking to one another, asking questions out loud that no one has the answer to. 'Where did they go?' 'Are you sure they went down here?' 'How in Valhalla did they get out?' they keep asking.  
They don't notice the cut in the wall and keep walking down the dark hallway. Kat looks up at him. ''How are we going to get out of here now that they're down here?'' she whispers. ''We can't take them all out.''  
''And going to the front would just be idiotic,'' he says looking out the wall, then looking down at her.  
Their faces are practically touching. Loki has a hand on the opposing wall trying to push himself off of her so they aren't pressed together as much. It doesn't do much. ''Well, um,'' he clears his throat as quietly as he can. ''At least we're out of those cells.''  
''That won't mean much if we can't get out of here without getting caught,'' she's trying to push herself against the wall. The two are so close that its hard to exhale from their bodies being pressed together to tightly.  
''I'm fine with staying like this for a while. Besides, might be a bit hard to get out of this crevasse.''  
''If there is an exit at the end of this hall, do you even know where it leads?''  
''On the side of a mountain. I'm pretty sure there is somewhat of a path to get back up into the city, but from there we may have to blend in with everyone else.''  
''And how exactly are we going to do that.''  
''We'll think of something. Should we stay here in Asgard though? Or should we go down to Midgard?''  
''May be a bit easier to blend in down on Earth.''  
They no longer hear footsteps. The only noise the either of them can hear is the others breathing.  
''They better turn around soon so we can get out of here. I don't want to deal with fighting and cause more guards to come over,'' Kat complains.  
''I'll stay like this as long as needed,'' Loki smirks.  
''I'm sure you can,'' she looks up at his eyes smiling. ''You've been in tighter situations I'm sure.''  
''But none of which included someone like you.''  
''I thought you didn't care for love,'' her voice gets smoother.  
''I never said it was love,'' he puts his hand under her chin, lifting her head up softly and gently kisses her lips. She lets her body be pressed against his and embraces the kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and her fingers though his hair as he lowers his arms down to her waist.


	6. chapter 6

The kiss seems to last forever to the two escapees. Loki pulls his head back just enough to break the kiss. He opens his eyes slowly and so does she. She feels her cheeks get warmer as he smiles at her. The two go for another kiss, their lips just touch as the begin to hear footsteps.  
They go right back to being alert, as if they hadn't just shown affection towards one another. They look out of the crack they are stuck in at the shadows that pass by. Obviously they didn't find the two. They hear them talking, but too low of a tone for them to understand. They pass and their footsteps begin to fade off.  
They wait until they know they are far away to move or say anything. ''How do we get out of here now?''  
''You try sliding out first,'' she does as he says and tries sliding out. She sucks in her stomach hoping it would get her a bit of room and shuffles her feet. He tries pushing himself against the wall trying to give her more room.  
It takes a couple minutes but she gets out. She twists and her back cracks. ''Oh god that felt good.''  
Loki steps out of the gap. ''Lets get going before they decide to look down here again.''  
The two rush down the hall quietly until they reach the end. ''Where is the exit?''  
Loki puts his hands on the wall and starts to feel around. ''Its over here somewhere,'' he moves his hands all over the wall and they hear a click. ''Ah-ha!''  
Kat becomes blinded by light that enters the hallway and covers her eyes with her arm. Something had slid out of the way making an entrance to the side of the mountain. Her eyes adjust to the light and puts her arm down.  
''Come on, Kat. Lets get going before they notice,'' Loki steps out with Kat besides him.  
They end up in the middle part of a mountain. Kat stands on the edge as Loki closes the passageway. The view from the mountain is beautiful. The sun is setting on the water's edge. The blue sea turns right to an orange which fades to a purple then to a blue. The clouds are pink and white. A slight breeze comes of of the water at the two. Loki comes up besides Kat.  
''I can't remember the last time I've seen a sun set, but I know this is way more beautiful than it is on Earth.''  
The wind is blowing Kat and Loki's hair back. Loki's jacket is fluttering in the wind. She looks up at Loki. ''Should we get going or should we stay here.''  
''Stay here for a while, once it starts to get dark we can go. Less people will be out to notice us. We'll find a place to stay for a few days.''  
''We'll have to find a way to get back to Earth. The Bifrost isn't much of an option, Heimdall won't let us leave.''  
''I have that under control, I know how to get out of here, we just need a ship. That will be that hardest part. I don't even know where they keep them anymore.''  
''I think I saw some near docks when we were coming in a few days ago.''  
''Oh yeah. They normally just don't have them out, but whatever they feel like doing.''


	7. chapter 7

''They've what!''  
''They've escaped from the dungeon,'' Volstagg tells Thor. ''Me and Hogun found Fandral on the ground passed out and the two were gone. Guards went all though the dungeon looking for them, but they were nowhere to be found. Fandral is being treated for right now and Hogun and Sif are with him.''  
''How is he doing,'' Ash asks.  
''He's doing fine. He's awake, but doesn't remember much of what happened,'' Volstagg replies to her.  
Ash looks at Thor who seems extremely frustrated. ''They could be anywhere in Asgard by now.''  
''Just make sure that all guards are on the look out for the both of them.''  
''They already know, some are out and looking for them. Some are searching the dungeon trying to find out how they got out without being seen. There's nothing else we can do, Thor. It may just be easiest for you to just relax and let us deal with it.''  
''How can I sit back and relax when Loki is out there doing who knows what! As long as he's out there no one is safe. He knows ways to leave Asgard. No realm is safe.''  
''I'm sure Kat is with him as well. Who knows what those two could be planning together.'' Ash puts in. Thor storms off. ''Thor! Where are you going?'' Ash follows right behind him, leaving Volstagg behind.  
''I'm going to go talk to Fandral. To see if he can tell me anything.''  
''Do you think he's in the condition to talk right now? Besides, he may not even remember what happened down there.''  
''I just need to ask him a few simple things. If he has no answer then that's that, but we can't waste any time, and Fandral may know something.''

 

Hogun and Sif have been with Fandral at his home since they've found him so that he wouldn't be alone, and in case if he needed anything. There's a knock at the door. Hogun answers it. ''Thor? Ash? What are the two of you doing here?''  
''Come to talk to Fandral. I have a few questions for him.''  
''He is laying down right now. He keeps saying that his head hurts. You can go speak to him but he needs to rest,'' Sif replies.  
Fandral is laying down when Thor and Ash walk in. He notices them and begins to sit up. ''Stay down Fandral. You need to rest. I only come needing a few answers.''  
He sits half way up, leaning against the headboard of the bed. ''I don't remember much, I blacked out after getting a shooting pain in my head.''  
''Did you overhear them at all? Like where they might be going.''  
''I'm not sure if this is correct, but I may have heard Kat say that there was an exit in the back, something of that sort. Which is impossible because there is no exit in the back. None that nobody should know of, that part of the dungeon has been abandoned for years, not even the guards go back there.''  
''Loki could know of someway though. He has a bunch of tricks up his sleeve,'' Ash puts in. ''Even you probably don't know all his tricks, Thor.''  
''We need to go find them.''  
''Thor, all the guards are looking for them, there's nothing you can do that that haven't or aren't doing. Maybe you could just relax for a bit, and if they can't be found then go look for them.''  
''I can't just sit around while those two are out there doing Odin knows what!''  
''Thor,'' Ash puts her hand on his arm. ''I'm sure they will make themselves be known in a day or two.''  
Thor pauses for a moment. ''Thank you, Fandral, and sorry for bothering you, make sure you rest and hope you get better,'' Thor walks out.  
Ash stays behind for a few seconds and looks at Fandral. ''By any chance do you know if she was in your head at all?'  
''I believe she was, she was talking to me telepathicly. Then it seemed like I wasn't controlling what I was doing, then my head got a shooting pain, and everything went black, and I ended up here roughly an hour later.''  
''Thank you, and I hope you get better Fandral,'' she walks out.


	8. chapter 8

Three days pass and everything has been quiet. Not a sign of Loki or Kat, and every guard is out looking for them. Ash has somehow managed to keep Thor indoors for a good amount of time, and has been trying to get his mind off Loki.  
Today its raining outside. The dark clouds overhead make everything dreary and depressing. The rain is steady and it only started an hour ago. Most people have went inside for the day. Guards are still on the lookout.  
''Lets just stay inside today. Its too ugly out to do anything.''  
''We need to go out there Ash. Because of that everyone is inside, they are going to do something, it would be the perfect time to do so.''  
Ash reaches up and kisses him to be quiet. He kisses her back but she ends up pulling away just slightly. ''There are guards out there looking for them, but it seems like I've gotten you to stay inside for as long as I could. Come one lets go,'' she grabs her shield and puts it on her back as well as putting a cloak over her shoulders. Thor grabs his leather cape and puts it over his shoulders and fastens it together.  
Thor and Ash walk though the dark city with a cold light steady rain hitting them. ''I don't see why you wouldn't be on top of trying to find your sister. You seem to be responsible for her.''  
''She's responsible for herself, what she does is her problem, but the reason why I'm not on top of it is because she knows she'll be brought back in sooner or later. Let her have a bit of freedom, she can't get too far, and if she doesn't want to get caught, then she won't do anything that will attract a lot of attention. Have to think like a criminal if you want to know how they work.''  
Thor smiles as she chuckles. ''You've thought of all of this way to much for it to be a normal thing that people in Earth do.''  
''Not many people on Earth do the things that I do,'' she giggles.  
Thor smiles and looks around. ''The question is, where would they be.''  
The two walk around the city searching for a place where the two might be.

 

''They aren't going to be knocking on every door. I keep telling you that we'll be safe until we make our plans to leave.''  
''We should go now. Everyone is inside, no one will see us, its the right time to go.''  
''Because everyone is inside, its the worst time to go. Guards are out on the streets looking for us, if others aren't out then they'll know for sure that its us, and if anyone is looking outside and see us, what are the possibilities they didn't just see us wrong?''  
''You have a good point, but if everyone is out, everyone will see us and confront us, wouldn't they?''  
''Not if we go tomorrow. Everything should still be wet from the rain, wear a cloak, many others will be, and as long as it isn't raining like it is now, then people will be out, enough to keep us slightly hidden.''  
''You're brilliant at this, Kat. How did you figure all of this out?''  
''I lived in New York for quiet some time as I was wanted. You need to know some tricks if you don't want to get caught.''  
The two are in an abandoned building. No one has been in it for only two years, so it still looks like someone lives there. The building is around a few others, acting as a neighborhood. Kat is laying on the couch with her boots and jacket off, while Loki is pacing back and forth with only his undershirt and pants on.  
Kat yawns. ''Loki just relax. We have nothing but time, don't fret about them finding us.''  
She moves her legs over towards the inside of the couch as Loki comes over to sit down beside her. He leans over her and kisses her softly and slowly on the lips. She wraps her arms around his neck as she smiles, kissing him back. Loki moves his head back and opens his eyes. He moves his loose hair behind his ear. She looks into his eyes.  
''You seem tired, you should go to sleep.''  
''I've slept enough. We've just been in there for a few days, I just need to get moving.''  
''Then lets leave today.''  
''Its too risky.''  
''It'll be interesting though,'' he smirks.  
She smiles. ''I'm not going anywhere as long as you're on top of me .''  
''Seems like we won't be going anywhere then. I'm comfortable right here,'' Kat giggles and brings him closer to her and kisses him softly.  
Ash and Thor had gone back to the castle. The rain has gotten heavier and the wind has gotten stronger. The two are drenched with rain water. Ash takes her cloak off and sets it on the floor. The water leaked though making her skirt and undershirt soaked as well.  
''I don't see why anyone would be out there right now. Its dangerous out, everything is flooding.''  
Thor sets the wet leather cape on a chair. He combs his fingers though his hair and shakes his hair back and forth for it to dry. ''It hasn't rained in a while, all this rain will do some good,'' he looks out the glass window.  
Ash walks into the bathroom and tries ringing the water out of her hair and skirt. She feels a warm kiss on her neck and arms going around her waist. She moves her head to the side as her neck keeps being kissed, letting out a low moan. She turns around to Thor putting her arms around his neck as he goes to kiss her on the lips. He lifts her up and carries her out of the bathroom. He keeps his lips on hers as he lays her down on his bed. She pulls him closer making him lay on top of her.


	9. chapter 9

A siren is going off within the castle. Thor and Ash are laying beside each other when they wake up from the alarm. He gets out of bed and goes over to the window.  
''What's going on, Thor?'' Ash rubs her eyes.  
''I think its Kat and Loki. We should get going,'' he puts his pants on.  
''I don't have anything to put on, my clothes are ruined from the rain.''  
He lets out a deep breath. ''I'll ask Frigga if she has something that you can borrow,'' he finishes getting dressed and hurries out.

 

''Great plan Kat! They wouldn't notice us at all! They're firing at us!''  
''Shut up and drive this stupid boat, Loki!''  
''Well you're not at all distracting! You're the one that said no one would notice us!''  
''Shut up and drive! When I said that I met up to this point dip-shit! Someone is going to notice us in this thing! I got us though the damn city, be happy for that!''  
''Shut up or I will push you off!''  
''Oh like you'd do that to me, just get to that secret passage.''  
Loki rolls his eyes and drives the hovering ship just above the water. Kat watches out for anyone that could be getting too close. The ship starts to go higher, she loses her balance at first and has to hold on to the side before she falls.  
''Someone is coming!'' the ship she points out is higher then theirs and tries catching up to be above them. ''Speed it up!''  
''Why would I do that!'' he says with sarcasm, and being annoyed at her.  
Ash drops down into their ship. ''Well it sounds like you two are getting along perfectly,'' she has on a long silver dress that forms to her upper body. The dress then has a slit on the side. Thor drops down as well.  
''Did we ruin your wedding or something?'' Kat says. ''We weren't invited and didn't feel like crashing. I still have a gift for you though.''  
''You both are going back into the dungeon,'' Thor says. ''Loki, land, now!''  
''Going to have to kill me to do so.''  
Kat takes her dagger out of her boot. ''How did you get that back?'' Ash asks.  
''He's not the only one that knows a few tricks,'' she smirks and tries cutting Ash but she backs away.  
Thor goes to pick up Loki, but his scepter forms in his hands and hits Thor in the torso with the blue energy that the tesseract creates. He falls off the ship.  
Ash tries punching Kat in the gut, but she grabs her wrist and kicks her in the side making her fall off as well. ''Hurry up and get us out of here!'' Loki tries speeding up the ship.  
Thor catches Ash moments before she crashes into the water. Her hair and eyes had started changing color, but immediately changed once she felt his touch. ''Don't want you to be ruining another piece of cloth.''  
Thor tries going after the ship they are in as it goes towards a mountain.  
''Loki!'' Kat looks back at Loki. ''I don't think that entrance is big enough!''  
''If it were easy, everyone would do it,'' he has an evil grin on his face. Kat looks a bit scared and looks at the entrance into the mountain. The ship enters the tunnel. The sides scrap loudly against the rock creating the cave to light up. Kat closes her eyes making every black, but then everything goes quiet. She opens one eye and everything is pitch black, not even sure if she opened her eyes.  
''Loki?''  
They hit turbulence a both of them are blinded by a white light. Next thing they know they crash and get fling out of the ship. Loki rolls around on the ground a few times before he stops. He tries opening his eyes but the bright light is blinding him. He tries moving but there's a sharp pain in his side. He groans in pain. He feels the ground below him. Its soft, almost silky, and a bit warm. He slowly opens his eyes. His vision gets clearer. The sky is a clear blue with a few white puffy clouds.  
His eyes shoot open. ''Kat!'' he sits up quickly forgetting about the pain in his side. He is sitting in a tall patch of green grass that he can't see over. He stands op and feels the pain. ''Ow!'' he puts his hand on his side and feels something wet. He looks down at his pale hand to see blood covering his hand. He looks up from his hand. ''Kat!''  
The ship is trashed. Pieces of metal are everywhere, the majority of the ship is stuck in the dirt. He hears someone groaning in pain. He moves the best as he can over to the low noises that he's hearing. ''Kat?''  
''Loki?'' he faintly hears. He turns around and takes a few steps and sees her.  
''Kat, are you okay?'' he kneels besides her. ''Your head is bleeding.''  
She tries sitting up. Her hair is a tangled mess. Loki puts his arm behind her back so she to help her up. ''I'm, I'm fine, Loki. I hit my head when I fell,'' she rubs the back of her head. ''Going to have a major headache later.''  
''Here, let me help you up,'' he grabs her hand and as he stands up he pulls her arm helping her up onto her feet. ''Feeling dizzy at all? Wish for me to carry you?''  
She takes a step forward and stumbles a bit. Loki goes to catch her as she puts her hand on his bleeding side. She feels that his side is wet and moves her hand to see red on her pale skin tone. ''Your side is bleeding. Are you okay,'' she tries to get a better look at his side.  
''I've had worse wounds. I'm worried about you.''  
Kat moves his jacket a bit trying to get some of the sunlight to hit on his side. She gently puts her hand on his waist and moves her hand around feeling for anything in his side. He grunts once she hits a certain spot. ''Hold still for a moment,'' she puts more and more pressure on his side waiting for a reaction.  
''Ow! Kat what are you doing!''  
''This is going to sting.''  
''What are you-Ah!'' Kat stuck two fingers into the wound and found a piece of metal lodged into his side. She pulls it out slowly. Loki bites his lip trying not to shout in pain.  
She gets it out. ''There,'' she holds the blood soaked metal up to him. ''That's what was in your side,'' she tosses it to the ground. She takes a look around to see where they are. The grass is roughly three feet high with trees boarding around the huge meadow. A wooden fence can be seen in the distance. Birds are flying over head in the bight blue sky along with white smoky clouds rolling by. Right now the sun is hidden behind clouds.  
''We should get going. I'm sure someone heard the crash and is rushing this way,'' she starts stumbling.  
Loki puts and arm around her waist to help her walk straight. ''Let me help you.''  
The two walk into the range of trees, until they get to a wooden fence. On the other side of the fence is a rode that leads into the city. New York City. Loki places Kat over the fence and then he steps over it and they follow the road trying to not be seen by anyone.  
''Do you know of a safe place to go?''  
''No place is safe when you're wanted, but I do know a place where we can stay. My old apartment. Just remember I haven't been in there for a few months, so, it may be a bit dirty.''  
''I'm sure it will be fine.''


	10. chapter 10

Thor and Ash are walking quickly on the Rainbow Bridge to the Bifrost. They knew right away where the two would have gone. The two go straight down to Earth, New York City to be exact. The two end up safety on the ground in central park. The ground is burned with the Bifrost symbol.  
''Should we go tell everyone else about there whereabouts?''  
''I assume so,'' Thor replies to Ash.  
The two leave the park and start walking thought the streets to go to the Stark Tower to find Tony, since finding the Helicarrier could be near impossible.  
''Tony!'' Ash shouts as they walk though the tower. ''Surprised security didn't go off. Hey, Tony!''  
They're get to the top floor and walk though the doors. Tony is laying sprawled out on the couch asleep. Ash goes over to him and pokes his side. ''Tony, wake up.''  
He shifts and mutters a bit, but besides that he does nothing and stays asleep. ''How do you wake someone up?''  
Thor walks over behind the couch. ''There not exactly one set way,'' he looks down at his teammate. ''But you do what you have to,'' he chuckles and gently pushes Tony off the couch.  
This wakes him up when he his the floor. ''Oh god!'' he panics. He sits up and sees the two. ''Thor? Ash? What are you to doing here?'' he stands up and pulls down on his gray Black Sabbath shirt.  
''Its Kat and Loki,'' Ash says.  
''They've somehow escaped from Asgard, and its more than likely that they came to Earth, no other place where they would really go.''  
''Are you serious? Its only been a week since they left! They would have to be stupid to come back here though. Wouldn't they try to go to some other city? Country even?''  
''It all depends on where the portal led them too, but we're pretty sure that is was here in New York.''  
''Looks like I'm going to have to contact Fury. He isn't going to be happy with this. Sounds like your people need a better system.''  
''If it wasn't for Kat being there he wouldn't have gotten out. She'd taken over the mind of one of our warriors.''  
''Seductive, isn't she?'' Ash gives him a weird look. ''Just joking. I've known her for years she's nothing like that,'' Tony starts walking towards the door. ''You two can do whatever, I'm going to call Fury and tell him what's up. Just don't break anything,'' he walks out the door and the two stand there until thy can no longer hear his footsteps.  
Ash sits down on the couch and lets out a deep breath. Thor sits beside her and puts an arm around her. ''Are you okay Ash?''  
''Yeah I'm fine. My sister is just causing a lot of problems that shouldn't be happening.''  
He kisses her softly. ''Don't worry, we'll find them.''

 

''Ugh! Finally!'' she complains. She flips on the switch as her and Loki walk into her apartment. ''Sorry if its a bit dusty. As I said, haven't been here in a few months.''  
''Its fine. At least we have a place to stay,'' he runs his index finger along a table and wipes the dust off on his jacket. He looks up and she is no longer in the room. ''Kat?'' he slowly walks around the room. He sees a light go on and walks though the walls to the other room. Its a kitchen. Kat is rummaging through cabinets. ''What are you looking for?''  
''Take your jacket and shirt off,'' she says straightly.  
''What? Why do you want me to do that?'' he sounds confused.  
''Just do it,'' she keeps moving things around. Closes one cabinet and opens another, moving a few more things. She grabs a small red bag and sets it on the counter. She hears the fabrics of his clothes rubbing against each other. The side of his jacket and undershirt are soaked with blood.  
Kat turns around holding a moist cloth and a bandage in her hand. She freezes for a moment, but it seem like forever. Seeing him shirtless makes her forget everything else around. His torso is pale, and the dark red blood on his side makes hims seem paler. She snaps out of the trance and goes over to him.  
''This may sting a bit,'' she kneels down and puts the moist cloth on his side. He flinches from the sudden sting. She wipes away the blood. ''At least it stopped bleeding,'' she sets her hand on the abs that slightly show on his stomach and finishes cleaning the wound. She then starts to wrap the bandage around his torso firmly.  
''You didn't have to do that,'' he looks down at her.  
''Too bad I care about you,'' she looks up at him smiling. ''Are you bleeding anywhere else?'' she moves her hands down to feel his legs.  
''No, I'm fine,'' he grabs her hands and helps her stand up. He takes the bloody wet cloth out of her hand and wipes her head to clean off the dried blood on her pale forehead. He smiles at her as he puts his arms around her waist. ''How does your head feel?''  
''I have a head ache but I'll be fine,'' she looks around to see how dusty the place is. ''Should probably clean up around here,'' she tries to get out of his arms.  
He pulls her closer to her not letting her leave. ''No, we're both hurt, and need to rest. We can clean later,'' kisses her forehead where the cut is.  
''My room may be too dusty to sleep in, we might have to do just a slight bit of cleaning.''  
''Don't do anything that would make your head hurt though.''  
''And don't you do anything to make your side bleed,'' she kisses him and takes Loki's hands off her sides and gets a rag to wipe off some dust. She walks out of the kitchen. Loki picks up his undershirt and jacket and follows her. She opens a door which leads into her bedroom.  
She turns the light on and dust is everywhere. She lets out a deep breath. She takes the blanket off the bed and folds it up. ''Get a blanket out of the closet over there.''  
Loki goes over to the closed door and opens it. On the floor lays a few blankets. He picks up a maroon blanket and goes to lay it on the bed. He brushes off the pillows and then flips them over.  
Kat turns around to him with clothes in her hand. She freezes for a moment but then shakes her head to come back to her senses. ''Here,'' She waits for Loki to turn to toss him a shirt and pants. ''Those should fit you. You don't have to wear them if you don't want to, just thought that they would be comfortable,'' she opens a drawer and takes out a shirt and pants for herself.  
Loki turns his back to her and trades his pants for the dark gray sweat pants that she had given him. He holds up the shirt and then puts it on. Its a simple green cotton shirt. Its ends up being a bit short on him, but not big deal. He turns back to Kat who is just putting a light blue tank top. She pulls her knotty long hair out of the back of the shirt.  
She turns around and sits cross legged on the bed in her black polka dotted pants. ''Comfortable?''  
''Very,'' He sits on the bed as well. He leans over and kisses her rougher than usual. Kat joins in. Loki puts a hand on her chest and push her down so that she's laying on her back. She yelps in surprise and starts to giggle. Loki hovers over her with a hand over her. She has her arms around his neck. He looks down at the tangled mess call her hair that is covering her face. He brushes the hair out of the way of her pale face.  
She looks up at him smiling, with her cheeks red. ''I need to do something about my messy hair.''  
''I like how it is.''  
She runs her fingers though his hair. ''What happened to resting because we're injured?'' she asks with a devilish look upon her face.  
''You actually listen to the things I say? You are a foolish mortal,'' he slides an arm under her and raises her body up to his so that he can kiss her.


	11. chapter 11

Besides Tony, only Clint, Nick, and Steve are in the Helicarrier. Natasha had a mission to go on and Dr. Banner had some experiments to work on. The five guys and one girl were in a room where there is a couple couches surrounding a glass coffee table and a flat screen TV hanging on the wall that is playing on a low volume. Behind all of that is a bar where alcohol is kept, no one but Tony drinks it, for the most part anyway. Fury is sitting in a chair while Clint and Tony are sitting on one couch, Thor and Ash on the other, and Steve is pacing behind the couch Clint and Tony are sitting in.  
'' . . . where they are at this moment we don't know, but we are sure that they are in here in New York,'' Thor finishes explaining.  
''They couldn't possibly be here in New York,'' Steve says. He looks like he's in a trance, staring down at the ground as he's pacing. ''Why would they come back to the same city? There are plenty of places to go where they could stay.''  
''Exactly what I said,'' Tony bursts in looking back at the patriotic man.  
''So Kat knows how to take over someone's mind too. Great, bad enough that Loki could do it with that stupid stick of his. She just needs to look at you,'' Clint brings up.  
''When we find and arrest those two, we'll have to keep them separated,'' Fury says. ''Kat will have to stay here, and you can take Loki with you. Clearly they cause too much trouble.''  
''What are we going to do with her though? Before we had her for months and didn't do anything but leave her down there in that cell!'' Steve stops moving as he exclaims the truth.  
Clint has had his eyes on TV. He starts out mumbling like his voice got caught in his throat. ''Yep. They're here in the city.''  
Everyone looks up at the TV. Tony turns it up so that they can hear. '' . . . ship has crashed out here in a meadow only miles away from New York City. A few trees have gotten the tops broken off of them while once this weird looking ship hit the ground its brought up dirt and made a mess. Pieces of metal are scattered though the fields . . .,'' everyone heard what they needed to hear and saw the footage of the crashed ship.  
''I'm sure they'll show their faces sooner or later,'' Clint says.  
''Not exactly,'' Ash says. She's been fiddling with the dress that she has on. They guys all look at her. ''They don't want to get caught, so why would they show their face, but yet they know that they'll be caught eventually, so they're going to stay undercover for a while,'' she pauses and no one says anything, then she opens her mouth again. ''I've been around Kat for a while to know how her mind works.''  
''I still don't think it'll be long before they show their faces,'' Clint says.  
''Even if what you say is true, they've been imprisoned for how long? Staying inside will make them feel like that as well, they'll want to get out,'' Fury says.  
''We'll find them. It won't take too long until they cause some sort of mischief,'' Tony says getting up from the couch going over to the bar to get a drink.  
Not long later everyone slowly leaves the room to go do something else.  
Ash goes into her room to change out of the dress. She undoes the back of the dress and puts her undershirt and skirt on. She finishes putting on the armor as Clint walks in. ''Hey there Clint. Whats up?''  
''Nothing really. It was a quiet week. I was expecting more of a break. I thought I would stop by and see how you've been doing, plus Tony kinda got drunk and I had to get away,'' he walks in a sits backwards on the swivel chair at her desk.  
She chuckles and flops down on her bed. ''I've been fine. A bit pissed about my sister, but besides that I've been good. I guess I don't have all that much to talk about. Only been gone for a week.''  
''Back for a bad reason too. How has Kat been doing?''  
She smirks and turns her head to face him. ''What do you think?''  
''Me and her were close friends okay? Nothing more then that. Its not what you're constantly thinking.''  
''You can keep telling me that,'' she giggles. ''But I'll believe what I think what was going on. Physically she's doing fine from what I'm aware of, mentally, there's too many things wrong.''  
''I still don't want to believe that she murdered that one person.''  
''Are you serious? If that's not love then I don't know what is!''  
Clint sighs. ''Whatever. I don't see why she would randomly go off an do that. Yes she liked pulling pranks, but so does Tony. We accused her, so then she went with it.''  
''She got a rush! She clearly has killed a few people! Its gonna be love, you aren't stupid enough to believe all of this.''  
''What I'm saying is that its our fault that she's the way she is. If we never accused her of that first kill she wouldn't have made another.''  
She doesn't say anything for a moment to think that over. ''I get what you're saying. She's kinda always been a bit like that though, in the back of our minds we knew it was coming.''  
He sighs. ''I guess,'' she notices that she is smiling from a thought in her head. ''I don't love her, okay Ash,'' he starts to sound annoyed.  
''Whatever Clint,'' he chuckles and sits up. ''You were the closest to her, I expect you to worry a bit about her. What's everyone else doing?''  
''Well, Tony got a bit drunk, which made me leave, and the last thing that I noticed that Thor and Steve were doing was arm wrestling.''  
''Ha-ha. That would be fun to see.''  
The two walk out of her room to where everyone else is. Tony is laying on one of the couches knocked out. Thor and Steve are still arm wrestling. Steve is close to making Thor's hand touch the table.  
''Which of the two of you are winning?'' Clint asks as he walks in.  
Steve makes Thor's hand hit the table. ''Looks like I am,'' he sits back smiling.  
''You're stronger than you seem, Steve.''


	12. chapter 12

A few days pass and the team as been roaming the streets on and off.  
Kat an Loki have stayed in the apartment cleaning up around it. Kat is laying on the couch with her head on Loki's lap. She's half asleep from Loki playing with her hair. The two are quiet and relaxing when they hear a growl.  
''What was that,'' Loki asks out loud.  
Kat chuckles. ''That was my stomach,'' she puts her hand on her stomach. ''Guess I'm hungry. Are you hungry?''  
''I could eat. Want me to go get something?''  
''Would you know where to go?''  
''No,'' he laughs.  
''I'll go get something then,'' she gets up. ''Should I just pick up a few different things?''  
''That may be best. The likely hood of having food here like we do on Asgard is very low. Wait, won't people recognize you and do something?''  
''No, because I have an idea,'' she walks towards the bathroom grabbing her dagger off an end table.  
''Kat? What are planning on doing?'' he gets up and goes over to the bathroom sounding worried.  
''Just cutting my hair,'' she has some of her hair in her hand about to cut her long brown hair with her dagger.  
''Don't do that,'' he grabs her wrist. ''Don't cut your hair,'' he pulls her hair back. ''I don't think you'd look right with short hair.''  
''I'm only going to cut it to my shoulders, which is about the length of yours. I'll look fine,'' she smiles at him through the mirror. She grabs his hands and puts them around her waist. ''Its gonna be almost two feet shorter.''  
''Its going to take forever to grow back you know?''  
''Yeah I know. But hey, gotta do what you gotta do,'' she grabs her hair again and cuts it with the dagger. When her hair falls it reaches just below her shoulders. ''Its going to take a bit to get use to,'' she keeps cutting her hair. Once she gets towards the back of her head Loki uses her dagger to help her make it even.  
Once the two are done she runs her fingers though her hair to see how even they cut it. ''Even enough.''  
''Wait a moment,'' Loki leaves the bathroom and comes back a few seconds later. He uses scissors to make it a bit more even. ''There. How is that?''  
''Thanks,'' she looks on the floor and she's surrounded by hair.  
''You go out, I'll clean this up.''  
''Thanks, Loki,'' she hugs him and kiss him on the cheek. ''I'll be back in a bit,'' she walks out of the bathroom and throws a black jacket while sliding into her boots.

 

''Still clear down on my end,'' Clint is on top of a building looking down on a street. He talks into a headset to the rest of the Avengers. He gets down from the building and walks though the streets holding his bow in his hand.  
Kat is walking on the side walk with a few bags in her hand. She notices Clint walking in her direction. I don't think I've changed my appearance enough for him not to recognize me. She keeps walking as she was before noticing him.  
The red in her hair grabs his attention. Kat would never cut her hair, no mater the circumstances. He thinks. He walks over getting closer to her. ''Hey,'' he stops in front of her and she stops suddenly not expecting him to stop.  
''Um, hi. Aren't you that Hawkeye guy? That helped save the city?'' she tried making her voice sound higher.  
''Yeah, that's me. Mind if I ask you a few questions?''  
''No, I don't mind. Am I accused of doing something?''  
''Someone has escaped, and you look a lot like her that's all.''  
''Oh okay, I understand, but if someone was wanted then why would they be out, just a rhetorical question.''  
''Either way still have to be on the look out for them. What's in your bags?''  
''Just groceries. I had to go shopping for dinner tonight, my new boyfriend is having dinner at my place.''  
''Have you always lived here in New York?''  
''Yes. I rarely ever leave the city, mainly because I don't desire to go anywhere else.''  
''So you haven't been anywhere else recently?'' she shakes her head. ''What do you do?''  
''I work at restaurant, as a waitress,'' she says the first thing that comes to mind.  
''Okay, thank you for,'' he stops noticing a cut on her head. ''Where did you get that cut on your head,'' he moves her bangs to get a better look at it. ''It looks pretty bad.''  
''Oh that, its really not that bad, it bled a bit but I was fine. I was babysitting my two little cousins while their parents went out. I don't mind watching them so I agreed. I hit my head off of a sharp table corner when I went to pick something up. If you've ever watched little kids you would probably understand,'' she giggles as if she's remembering what happened.  
I'm pretty sure this isn't Kat, but she looks too much like her, though I've never seen her wear those kinds of clothes, or her with her hair short. ''Thank you and sorry for stopping you, Miss.''  
''Oh its fine. Talking to someone like you is a pleasure,'' she giggles a bit as he smiles. ''Even if it is about someone that escaped.''  
The two walk their separate ways.  
''He's such an idiot,'' she keeps walking down the street to her apartment.  
''Is everything okay, Clint?'' Steve asks though the transmitter.  
''Everything is fine. I thought I found her, but it wasn't her. Kat would never cut her hair short, or probably wear those kinds of clothes. I asked her a few things, she had answers to quickly for her to be making it up.''  
''Just keep your eyes open, Clint, we don't want her to slip past us.''


	13. chapter 13

Kat closes the door and lays against it letting out a deep breath. ''Clint saw me and stopped me and started asking me questions.''  
''I'm assuming that nothing happened then, since you're here.''  
''Yeah, I just had to be quick on answering things. If anyone asks, I'm a waitress at a restaurant,'' she takes the bags into the kitchen and sets them on the counter. She turns around and tosses a bag to him. ''Picked up a few clothes that should fit you, figured you should at least be comfortable if you're going to be staying here.''  
''Thanks, I'll try them on later. What did you pick up?''  
''Just a few small things, and some things to make for dinner.''  
''And what would that be?''  
''My favorite food, my mom use to make them all the time. They're chicken meatballs, I call them chicken biscuits though, they come out of the oven looking like biscuits.''  
''Chicken biscuits? What's in them?''  
''Chicken, obviously, celery, a bit of hot sauce, and a few other things. Its really good I love it. I usually have it with ginger quinoa, its like a rice.''  
''I've never had any of it.''  
''You'll love it trust me, now go try those on while I get this ready,'' she turns the oven on to preheat it.  
Loki walks out and into the bedroom. He comes back out with music blasting from the kitchen. He walks in and is hit with something. ''What in Odin's name?''  
Kat is laughing hysterically as she's holding a spoon in her hand. He wipes off his face with a cloth sitting on the table. ''What was that?''  
''Batter from the chicken biscuits,'' she can barely talk she's laughing so hard. She tries pulling herself together, her face is red from laughing. ''How do the clothes fit?''  
''They fit perfectly,'' he looks down at the new clothes that she picks out. He has on a dark blue pair of jeans and a blue button down shirt.  
''All I could really find that would possibly fit you,'' she turns the volume down on the music just a bit so they could talk.  
''What kind of music is this? It doesn't seem bad,'' he picks up the mp3 and looks though the songs on there, even though he knows none of them.  
''Its metal. The band is Skillet, its from their new album, Freakshow is a good song,'' she mixes the batter singing quietly.  
Loki presses something and the song changed. This song sounds nothing like the one that was playing before. ''I'm guessing this is a different genera? It doesn't seem has heavy as the last song,'' he looks at the title. ''That's My Kind Of Night?''  
She starts singing. ''I got that real good, feel good stuff. Up under the seat of my big black jacked up truck. Rolling on thirty-fives, pretty girl by side. She got that sun tan, skirt and boots, waiting on you to look my way and scoot. You're little hot self over here, girl grab me another beer, yeah!''  
Loki starts laughing. ''You're so strange.''  
''This kind of music is country, its pretty much the opposite of metal. I grew up with my mom listening to country and dad listening to metal so I've learned to like both. I listen to mostly metal or rock though.''  
The oven goes off. Kat grabs a rag and pulls the tray out of the burning oven. She sets it on the stove. She waves her hand in the air. ''Ow!''  
''What's wrong? Burn your hand?'' he takes her hand and looks at it. The tips of her fingers and between her thumb and index finger is burnt badly. She flinches from the cold of his hand.  
''I'll be fine. I've had worse happen to me.''  
''Like the scar on your shoulder,'' he brings up. He's been wanting to know what happened.  
''There's one on my back too, had one of Clint's arrows go straight though my shoulder and after pulling it out it scarred,'' she runs her hand under cold water in the sink. ''Speaking of wounds and scars, how is your side? Bleeding at all?''  
''Its fine, stings depending on how I stay, but it'll recover soon,'' he takes a long look at her and sighs. ''Wish you wouldn't have cut your hair off.''

 

''It could have been her.''  
''What are the odds of finding someone that looks like her at this moment in time, Clint? It couldn't have been, it probably was.''  
''You can't just assume things. Some people will do anything to not be caught, even cut off a foot of their hair.''  
Clint, Steve, and Tony are in the same room together eating a pizza. Ash and Thor had gone out.  
''Okay, I guess there's a possibility, but that's why I stopped her. She had the face, but nothing else was the same, voice, hair, clothes, her working as a waitress at some fancy restaurant downtown. She wouldn't have had enough time to get a job, let alone not one like that,'' Clint tries backing himself up so he doesn't seem like he made a huge mistake.  
''I guess, but it doesn't mean that she was telling the truth,'' Steve says. ''Maybe she had it thought out before hand? She is a smart girl.''  
''No one thinks of the job part of it though, trust me. Did you even ask for a name?''  
Clint puts his hand on his face feeling embarrassed. ''No.''  
''Ugh!' Tony shouts. ''Coming up with a name on the spot is something that is hard to do, that probably could have proved it.''  
''Why would she be out though! If she doesn't want to get caught why would she be out!'' Clint exclaims. ''She's smart and we know how she works. If anything they would leave once a week to get food or something.''  
''She also knows how we work. Don't forget that she was working beside us for a while,'' Steve gets up to get a drink.  
''How could I forget. If I wasn't with Natasha I was with her, and if I wasn't with her she'd be with Ash, or on her own.''  
''She knows we're looking for her, so she's going to be doing the thing we least expect, and since she knows how we work, she knows exactly how to hit us,'' Tony thinks out loud.  
''Loki knows us pretty well too, he doesn't have his scepter, but he still knows magic, and from the sounds of it he's helped Kat explore more into her power.''  
''Wait, where did we find her last time? Wasn't that her apartment?'' Clint and Tony nod at Steve. ''Well if Tony is right.''  
''Which I always am.''  
''Then she should be at her apartment. That would be a place we would least expect because its so obvious!''  
''Even if she isn't there, then we'll at least know, its worth trying,'' Clint says.  
''Its great that we figured something out guys, but can we finish eating before we go, I've been busy all day,'' he takes a bite of the pizza in his hand.  
''You're a billionaire and could have anything you want, yet I've only ever seen you eat pizza, or something that you just stick in the microwave or toaster,'' Steve says.  
''Yes, can't blame me though, its good.''  
''Fine, not like they're going to be going anywhere if that's where they are.''  
''Should we contact the other two, or should we do this alone?''  
''Alone, if they aren't in there then whats the point of all five of us going, and if they are in there, well, its going to be one hell of a fight,'' The three guys eat and once they're done they go out too look for the two villains.


	14. chapter 14

''Coming, just wait,'' Kat opens the door and sees the three guys there, Clint standing the the front of the two. ''Oh! Hello, how did you find out where I live?''  
''Stop the act, Kat, we know its you. Where's Loki?'' Steve asks.  
''I . . . I don't know what you're talking about. I'm afraid that you have the wrong person. Isn't Loki in prison back on his planet or something?''  
Clint rolls his eyes. ''Fine then, where's that boy friend that you talked about earlier? You said that he was going to be over for dinner or something?''  
''Yeah, we already ate, he had to rush home for a moment to feed his cat. He should be back any moment. If you'd like to come in you can,'' she lets the three come in.  
''How long have you live here?'' Tony asks.  
''Almost a year, my house had burned down and this place was cheap so I took it,'' she is about to close the door when she hears foot steps coming down the hall. She looks out in the hall to see Loki dressed out of his style. She tries not to laugh.  
He has on the same pants and shirt as earlier, but has on a gray jacket and a gray hat, which is on backwards. Seems like he pulled up his hair and hit it under the hat to make it look like he has short hair. For some odd reason his skin looks darker.  
''Oh, here he is. Perfect timing,'' he walks into the apartment.  
He looks confused, raising an eyebrow. ''Is something going on here?''  
''You two are under arrest,'' Clint says.  
''What?'' Loki says. ''Arrested for what?''  
''They think that we're those two murders, Kat and Loki,'' Kat walks into the kitchen to turn her mp3 off. She unplugs it from the speakers.  
''Mind if I look at that?'' Tony says. Kat shrugs and hands it too them. He scrolls though some things. ''You're name is Remi?'' he looks at Loki. ''What's your name?''  
''Adam,'' he says. ''Look I don't know what makes you think that we're those two, but we're not, do we look like murderers?''  
''Anyone can be a murderer,'' Tony says. He gives Kat her mp3 back.  
''We need the two of you to come with us either way,'' Steve says.  
''Fine,'' Kat agrees. ''But is it okay if I grab something?''  
''That's fine, but make it quick.''  
Kat walks into the bedroom. Loki has been standing near the door. She grabs a duffle bag and throws it over her shoulder. She goes into her dresser and grabs a gun. She stands in the doorway. ''On second thought,'' she holds up the gun and shoots Tony in the shoulder. Clint points an arrow at Loki just in case if he had anything planned.  
Steve pulls out a gun from his side and points it at her. ''Put the gun down, Kat.''  
''Not going to happen,'' she tosses it to Loki and he shoots Steve's hand and he drops the gun. Clint shoots an arrow at him but he catches it and snaps it in half. Kat picks up the gun Steve dropped and shoots Clint in the chest making him fall. ''Nice seeing you idiots again, but we've got to leave,'' she lowers the gun and keeps her eyes on Steve. His head starts to hurt. ''You're coming with us,'' As Loki and Kat walk out Steve follows them willingly.  
Tony presses a button on the piece in his ear. ''Ash? Thor? Either of you copy?''  
Thor answers. ''What is it?''  
''Loki and Kat. They got away from us, Steve's been compromised. They tried disguising themselves. It should be pretty easy to find them since Steve is with them. They're on ninth.''  
''Got it. Where are you two at?''  
''Me and Clint got shot. Don't worry about us. Go track down the others.''  
Thor looks at Ash. ''They're on ninth. Steve is with them. They shot Tony and Clint.''  
''What?''  
''They can take care of themselves, they told us to hurry and to find them. We may not have another chance,'' Thor and Ash rush to ninth.

 

Kat and Loki are walking beside each other on the sidewalk, Steve behind them. No one else is out. The only light around is from street lights and a bit from the quarter moon. No stars are seen, can never see them in the city. Everything is quiet besides the couple talking.  
''Why did you decide to pick this one to bring with us?''  
''He's of use to us. Strong. Fast. You've seen him in action. If our siblings find us then we'll have him to help us. He's an army on his own.''  
Loki smiles. He tosses the hat off and to the ground and combs his fingers though his hair. ''Always need an army,'' he takes the jacket off and wipes his face with it. His skin color goes back to being snow.  
''Where did you even get those from?''  
''Stole them,'' he smirks. ''Did you expect anything else?''  
''True,'' she smiles as she rolls her eyes. ''It took me everything not to laugh at you. How come your skin looks darker?''  
''Make-up. That took a bit to do, had to make it look natural, not at easy as it looks.''  
She giggles. ''I only use eye shadow, I don't do all that stuff that takes people like an hour to do.''  
''I can see why.''  
Thor lands in front of the three. ''Well it took you long enough, Brother.''  
''Shut up, Loki.''  
''Kat, you cut your hair!'' Kat turns around to see her sister there.  
''Oh, yeah, this morning so I could go out and get things,'' she sounds annoyed. ''As I say, gotta do what you gotta do.''  
''Let Steve go,'' Thor says to Kat.  
''Going to have to make me,'' she drops the duffle bag that on her shoulder.  
Thor picks up Kat from the collar of her shirt. He holds his hand out and his hammer comes to his hand. ''Do it now.''  
Thor suddenly lets go of her and flies into a building. Kat falls on her back and looks at Loki. He's holding his scepter. ''Don't touch her.''  
Kat looks at Steve and he attacks Ash. He punches left and right but she dodges left and right. She kicks him in the side and he stumbles back. ''Steve! Its Ash! Snap out of it!''  
''He can't just snap out of it. I takes a great deal of pain to get him out,'' the two keep going at each other.  
Lighting comes down and strike the couple. Thor's hammer comes out of the rubble and hits Kat. The hammer is stuck on her stomach and she can't get up.  
''Kat are you okay?'' Loki asks.  
''I'll be fine, just watch out.''  
Thor comes out of the rubble. Loki has his scepter ready in his hand. Ash is defending herself from all the blows Steve is presenting her. He his beginning to hesitate before he gives a blow. Kat lifts her hand up towards him making him stop. She makes her hand slowly go into fist which makes him start to scream in pain as he comes back to his senses.  
''Steve!'' she kneels beside him.  
''Get her out of my head,'' he growls.  
Ash looks up at Kat and throws her shield at her. It hits her in the face and Steve passes out. ''Should have just let me kill him,'' She kneels beside him.  
Thor and Loki are having a fist fight, though Loki is using the scepter as a defense and a weapon.  
''Thor! Take your hammer back!'' Ash yells at him. He reaches out for his hammer and it goes to him. Ash grabs Kat by her arm and pulls her up.  
Thor tries hitting Loki with the hammer but he hold up the scepter to block it. Sparks go flying from contact. Loki steps back and hits him with the energy that comes out of the scepter.  
Ash has her sister on her knees with her hands behind her. An image of Ash is in front and in back of Kat. She's struggling to get away but Ash has too strong of a grip on her. She takes Kat's dagger out of her boot and puts it to her neck. She pulls her head back trying not to get cut. Kat tries concentrating on the figure in front of her but it just disappears.  
''Loki!'' Ash calls out. Loki glances over and sees the two. Thor lowers his hammer.  
Kat growls. ''She wouldn't hurt me. Don't fall for it.''  
Thor goes to put his hand on Loki's shoulder but his hand goes straight though him and he disappears. Turns out that the was a hologram. Ash gets hit in the head with a scepter. The dagger drops, but Ash had disappeared as well. Kat grabs her dagger and stands up.  
''Where the hell is she?''  
Ash comes down and lands on Loki. She punched him in the head and landed on his back when he fall on the ground. ''You aren't the only one with tricks.''  
Thor grabs Kat's arm. She quickly turns around about to stab him. He hits her in the chest with his hammer. Get gets the wind knocked out of her and has a hard time breathing, and passes out. Ash gets off of Loki. He slowly sits up and rubs his head.  
''Come on Loki,'' Thor sets Kat on the ground. ''We're going back to Asgard tomorrow. Father has some words to share with you,'' Thor places his hand on the back of Loki's neck.  
''I'm sure that fool does.''  
Ash presses a button on her ear piece. ''Guys, we have them,'' she's beside Steve. ''Steve passed out but his pulse is fine.''  
''We'll be right down, just stay where you are,'' Fury says though the transmitter.  
Ash looks at Thor. ''They'll be here soon.''


	15. chapter 15

Kat wakes up in a cell. Her head is pounding. She sits up and notices that she's wearing her blueish silver skirt and undershirt and the green and yellow jacket she normally wears . She goes to run her fingers though her hair forgetting that she had cut it. She smooths it out. She reaches into her boot and feels that her dagger is gone. She lets out a deep breath and stands up. ''Right where I started,'' she looks around. She notices Loki is the cell across from her. He looks miserable. ''Hey, what you in for.''  
He smirks, not being able to help himself and chuckles, he looks up at her. He's sitting on a ledge with his hands hanging down between his legs. ''Nice to know that you still have some humor, and that you seem okay,'' he is in his normal attire.  
''Chest hurts, what happened?'' she leans against the glass wall.  
''Thor hit you in the chest after you tried to stab him. You had the wind knocked out of you and passed out.''  
''How do you feel?''  
''I'm fine. I had to wrap my side again. Thor is taking me to Asgard, and they're keeping you here.''  
She has a slight smile on her face. She's hiding something. ''I never thought I'd say this to anyone, but I'm going to miss you, Loki.''  
''I'm going to miss you too, Kat. I've had a good time being with you these couple weeks.''  
''Loki, I love you,'' she smiles.  
''I love you too, Kat,'' he smiles back at her. He stands up. ''I'll probably be leaving soon. You realize that we may never see each other again.''  
''I'm sure we will. I'm sure one of us will have an idea before long.''  
''Look behind you.''  
She looks confused and cautiously turns around. Loki is in her cell. Her eyes widen with surprise. ''How did you?'' she walks over to him.  
''God of mischief and good at tricks, would you expect any less from me?''  
She wraps her arms around his shoulders. ''I'm really going to miss you.''  
He puts his arms around her waist. He kisses her. ''Least I can spend some time with you before he comes down to get me.''  
''I just hope Odin won't do anything that bad with you.''  
''Frigga won't let him sentence me to execution.''  
''Good. I worry that they'll finally have something planned for you.''  
''I can take them on,'' she smirks. She kisses him again. ''We'll see each other sooner than we think.''  
They hear foot steps coming. ''I have to go. Remember, I love you, and I'll be back soon,'' before Kat has a chance to say anything he kisses her passionately. She can feel the chill of his hands go down her spine. Even his lips are cold, but having him them makes her feel warm. Moments later she can't feel him anymore. She opens her eyes and she's alone in her cell.

She looks across the hall to see him in his cell the same way he was before he had disappeared. Thor has came down to retrieve Loki. He opens the door and Loki calmly walks over to him. Thor puts cuffs on him. ''Hope you said your goodbyes, not like you'll be seeing each other again.''  
''Oh, I highly doubt that,'' he smiles looking in Kat's direction with her smiling back. Thor leads Loki outside to where they leave to go to Asgard once again.

 

Ash comes down to meet Kat. She barely recognizes her own sister with short hair. Kat is sitting in the middle of the floor with her head down, probably reading a book, with her back facing the door. ''Why have you come down here? Come to gloat? We have nothing to talk about.''  
''We have plenty to talk about now.''  
''Why now!'' she slams her book shut loudly and stands up, clearly angered. ''You can't wait a day or two! I finally escaped this place after three months, and after being out for two weeks and I'm back in for who knows how long!''  
''You know why you're in here.''  
''Yes, for a murder I was wrongly accused of. You then expected nothing better from me so I kept doing it, then got the rush. I liked it. I was out for two weeks and didn't harm a single person. Besides your friends.''  
''They were once your friends.''  
''And they didn't believe me either. Just leave Ash. Tell them that I don't care if they kill me or keep me locked in here,'' she goes back into the center and sits down with her back to her. ''I have nothing to live for,'' she trails off sounding like she's going to cry. She picks up her book and opens it back up. Her voices gets caught in her throat. ''Just . . . leave.''  
Its quiet. The only noise is Kat turning the page of her book. She hears her sister's footsteps leaving and going up a flight of stairs. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a small box in her cell. She crawls over to it and picks it up. Its a small green box that fits in her hand. She takes off the lid to see a necklace with an emerald stone pendant attached to a silver chain.  
''Oh Loki, I love you,'' she puts the necklace on and lays down on her back. ''I can't wait to see you again.''


End file.
